


Paris est magique

by BlackandBlueMadness26



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cashton - Freeform, Cashton isn't much in this, CutiesInLove, Fluff, M/M, Muke - Freeform, My First Fanfic, SO MUCH FLUFF, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5708041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackandBlueMadness26/pseuds/BlackandBlueMadness26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was ecstatic and his smile was so contagious that Michael almost forgot the sod had woke him up and dragged him out of his comfy bed to go sightseeing. he supposed the blonde boy would always had this effect on him.<br/>_____________</p><p>Or the one where they all go to Paris for a break,  Luke is an excited puppy, Michael is grumpy but he loves him really and Cashton are so done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paris est magique

**Author's Note:**

> He was ecstatic and his smile was so contagious that Michael almost forgot the sod had woke him up and dragged him out of his comfy bed to go sightseeing. he supposed the blonde boy would always had this effect on him.  
> _____________
> 
> Or the one where they all go to Paris for a break, Luke is an excited puppy, Michael is grumpy but he loves him really and Cashton are so done.

Luke was woken up by the beautiful French sunrise, and a smile appeared on his face as he realised where he was. He had wanted to come back to Paris for a while now, and was so happy when the boys agreed to come with him during their break. They had actually arrived just the day before, and Luke had yet to go anywhere other than the airport and his hotel room. He was determined to change that this very morning, and that’s why he quickly got out of bed and ran out of  his room thing o go and wake Michael up. He entered in the redhead’s room, beaming excitingly at the sight of the bright mope of hair – the only part of Michael that wasn’t drowned in the white sheets – and jumped on the bed.

    -    Michael ! Michael Michael Michael ! wake up Mikey !

    -    Ugh Luke what the fuck ?

 

Now it wasn’t a secret that Michael was not an early riser, nor did he take being awaken well. Luke didn’t let that phase him however :

    -    Dude wake up ! you promised me to take me sightseeing this morning !

    -    But it’s so early ! we could always go this afternoon

    -    But there will be too many people this afternoon ! come on Mikey please ! 

    -    Alright already ! but get off me you dumbass ! 

    -    Yeah ! I love you Mikey you’re the best !

With that, Luke placed a big, noisy kiss on Michael’s cheek and went back to his room to get ready. Meanwhile, Michael was reflecting on Luke’s world. « ‘’I Love you Mikey you’re the best ! ‘’ if only he meant it…».

            Michael had been in love with Luke for a while now, and like every single schoolgirl with a crush, he’d spend hours daydreaming about Luke loving him back and all the other pathetic stuff that made him want to rip his own head off just thinking about it. He was quite proud of himself however, for being able to maintain a normal relationship with his best friend and bandmate even though his heart ached everytime he entered a room. That, he was sure, earned him brownies points.

            He got out of bed eventually, using all the will power he had left, and went straight for the shower. When he got out, he checked his phone and noticed Luke had texted him :

_L : Hey Mikeypoo ! I went to the reception to ask what places we should visit ! meet me at the hotel’s restaurant ? Ash and Cal are having breakfast there x_

_M : Alright but hurry up please, I dont think I can handle Cashton PDA for too long this early in the morning x_

_L : I’ll be quick I promise_  :)  _x_

_M :_  :)  _xx_

He got dressed quickly and joined Calum and Ashton in the restaurant.

     -   Wow, Calum said. Are you actually out of your bed ? on a free day ? that is a rare occurrence, so rare I am tempted to alert the news.

Michael glared at him, and rolled his eyes  at Ashton who was giggling 

     -  Ahah very funny you arsehole ! I am actually capable of behaving like a normal human being, thank you very much. Besides, I didn’t really get a choice : Luke forced me to get up. The little devil wants to go sightseeing. Like. Who even does that ?

This time, it was Calum’s turn to roll his eyes while Ashton shook his head and smiled fondly. Michael was very confused   

     -   What’s wrong with you two ?

     -   You’re so obvious it hurts, they both said in sync.

     -   Wow, that’s some seriously creepy shit !when did you two actually become the same person ?

     -   That’s called being a cute couple you idiot ! Calum replied   

     -   Anyway ! Ashton started, you really should pull a move on Luke soon, because we can’t stand how lovey dovey you two are, and this awkward dance around each other has to stop.

     -   I don’t know what you mean, Michael said looking down on his delicious croissants.

     -   Of course you don’t. stop thinking we’re stupid Mike. We know you more than you know yourself.

     -   Ash is right, you have to tell him. If I have to see you stare at his lips longingly one more time I will murder you. Just tell him already !

     -  Tell who what ? Luke who had just arrived said. 

     -   Nothing ! They’re just being idiots ! let’s go yeah ?

He didn’t wait for a response and took Luke’s hand in his, dragging him away from the two other boys. He turned his head quickly to see Ash with both thumbs up and Calum mouthing « tell him » .

They exited the hotel and Luke started explaining the plan for the day. he was ecstatic and his smile was so contagious that Michael almost forgot the sod had woke him up and dragged him out of his comfy bed to go sightseeing. he supposed the blonde boy would always had this effect on him.

     -   ...And then we can go to this nice park I heard was really nice and… Mikey you listening ?  

     -   Hm ?oh right sorry yes I’m listening. « stupid Michael ! » he thought « you cant get distracted like that ».

Luke seemed to be oblivious to his embarrassment however as he just went back to his happy rambling.

 

 

            The day went by fairly quickly. They went to the Eiffel Tower first, seing as it was best to go now while there would not be too manypeople, then they went shopping on the Champs-Elysées. They had lunch in a nice little restaurant called «  saveurs de Paris » where they tried, and failed, to order in French (luckily for them, the waitress was really nice an patient, and she seemed to find them endearing). They then met some fans, who were so happy to see themtogether (he suspected they were Muke Shippers, and while he didn’t know how to speak French, he was pretty sure that « Oh Mon Dieu tu crois qu’ils sont en rendez-vous ? si ça se trouve ils sont en couple ! » had something to do with them being  a couple). After that, they found a small fair where Michael totally went down the sterotypical  « win your date a stuffed animal » road, even though they weren’t technically on a date, or were they ? Michael didn’t know anymore. Luke didn’t seem to mind since he gave Michael a kiss on the cheek and named his newfound Teddy bear Jean-François to stick with the French theme (Michael didn’t tell him that the name was ridiculous to keep him happy).

            During the whole day, Luke never stopped beaming with happiness, and not once did Michael regretted to have gotten up, especially since the younger man had been small physical contacts with him all day, and what can he say ? he’s a sucker for affection.

            They didn’t want to go home yet, and as it was still fairly early, they decided to go to the « jardins du Luxembourg » which was a nice park. There, Michael bought Luke ice cream, although he protested, stating that he was the one who had dragged himthere and so far, Michael had paid for everything. Michael wouldn’t have it however and he was the most stubborn person Luke had ever met.

            They sat on a bench and enjoyed a comfortable silence, untilMichael recieved a text :

 

 _C : So how’s the date with the bae going_?

 

Michael blushed and Luke noticed :

     -   Something wrong ?

      -  Just Calum being a dick, Ill tell him to bugger of.

 

_M : Stfu Cal ! FYI we were having a great time until you started being an annoying prick_

_C : you love me really <3 have you told him yet ?_

_M : no and I wont, now leave me the living hell alone_

_C : no_

_M : fine I’m not answering anymore_.

 

He tried to ignore the hundred texts Calum was sending him, but the noise was slowly guetting to his head and he was going to explode.

      -  I guess he didn’t bugger off then ?

      -  The guy has some serious issues I swear !

      -  What’s he texting you about ?

      -  Oh um…well…

He was definetly going to kill Calum Hood. He could lie of course but he had always been rubbish at blatantly lying to Luke. He decide to try and be honest.

 

      -  Well um…you see um… Calum think we’re on a date right now and he was urging me to make a move…

      -  But we are on a date aren’t we ?

Wait what ?did Luke actually just said what he thought he’d said ?

      -  I mean I’ve had feelings for you for the longest time now and I kinda thought you might have some too and then you didn’t push me off when I hold your hand or hugged you today and you won me Jean-François and you’ve been such a gentleman and… Am I reading this wrong ? Luke added when he saw that Michael had just froze.

It took him some time to formulate something at least half coherent :

      -  I uh… I mean… yeah… or well no ! I mean yes I like you and no you’re not reading this wrong ! I just never thought you’d… I mean…

            He was cut off by Luke’s mouth on his. It was awkward at first asMichael froze again, but he quickly took part in the exchange and it became wonderful.

When they broke apart, they both smile like idiots at each other for a minute,unable to take their eyes away from the other. After sometimes, Michael bursted out laughing.

      -  What’s so funny ?

      -  I just realized, we’re litterally in the city of love ! I can’t believe we became a couple in the city of love ! God we’re such a cliché !

      -  I guess you’re right, that does sound kinda silly, Luke said with a smile. A couple uh ? well boyfriend, what do you say we go back to the hotel and ru bit in Cashton’s face that we’re the cutest item now ?

Michael couldn’t help the huge grin that spreaded across his face. Luke was such a dork and he loved him very much.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is the first time I actually have the courage to post anything, and the first 5SOS work I've ever written. I hope you like it!  
> PS: I'm sorry if there's any mistakes but english is not my first language and my brain doesn't work right now so...yeah. feel free to correct me I wont mind ^^


End file.
